Peaceful Slumber
by Bluejane
Summary: A retelling of the Sleeping Beauty story, what if Sleeping Beauty didn't wake up when the Prince kissed her? Not based off the Disney's Sleeping Beauty, but rather the traditional fairy tale.


Phillip gasped when he saw her. So still, so beautiful. Waiting. Waiting for him. Her stunning bloom took his breath away.  
He stepped slowly across the room. The small room so close to the sky. Perched at the top of the castle s highest tower. The resting place for this flawless creature.

The room was simply furnished, the woman in the center it s only decoration, but she was enough. The stone walls seemed to melt away as he moved closer and closer to her, resting peacefully on a raised stone dais. She looked so wonderful, he almost didn t wish to wake her.

Vines twisted around her resting place, reaching up and clawing at the edges, roses blooming from it, and adding the perfect touch to her pale green gown. A glow seemed to surround her, giving her an air of her own.

She was still, but then, all the people he had passed had been. Not seeming even to breath. They appeared as if stuck in time, caught in the trap of death, yet their bodies remaining the same from day one.

He had finally reached the edge of the dais, he looked down at her. So perfect. A kiss was all it would take he had been told. One kiss and the spell would be broken.

Do not fail me. His Father s word echoed in his mind. He had not been here though, he did not know how happy she looked. Her lips turned slightly up in a contented expression, as if having a wonderful dream she would not wish to leave.

He wasn t sure how long he stood there, simply looking down at her, waiting, stalling.

Do not fail me. Again he heard his Father, as if he was standing next to him. The fate of the Kingdom lies in your hands. If we can awaken this Princess and her Father, they will help us in this war. The legend says they had a mighty army. With their help, we could win.

He found himself shaking his head. How could he yank her from such peace, only to thrust her into the bitterness and ugliness of war? Better to leave her, and the rest of the castle soundly sleeping, where no harm could come to them.  
Do not fail me. Why could his mind not be silent? Why must it torment him with the promise he had made his Father.  
I will not. Just three words, but three words that held so much meaning.

He sat down on the edge of the dais. Gently he pressed his lips against hers, keeping them their for a fleeting moment before slowly pulling them away again.

He waited, watching her intently, watching carefully for the flutter of an eyelash, the rise of her chest that would tell him her lungs had been filled with air.

Do not fail me. The words echoed in his mind, haunting him with the seriousness of the situation.

I will not. He closed his eyes in the hopes of blocking it all out, but instead it did the opposite. He felt as if he were there again. Three weeks ago with his Father. Ready to leave, on his horse, his best friend next to him.

That had been their last words to each other.

Do not fail me.

I will not.

Then he had turned and rode out, Morgan following closely behind him. It had been only two days before that that they had been told of the legend. A sleeping castle, surrounded by vines so thick it proved harder to get through then a stone wall. A Princess so beautiful, men would die for her, and just one kiss to wake her.

Phillip s Father had jumped a this chance. Their country was at war with the biggest empire in the world, they could not win, but they could not lose either. It would mean certain death to millions of their people, and a life of slavery to the rest. Living death his father had called it.

They had managed to hold on for awhile now, but they were slipping. They needed help, a mighty army.  
I heard she s beautiful, and your not that hard to look at yourself. His Father had slapped him on his back, grinning broadly. Think of it boy, a woman just waiting for you. You won t even have to court her, just a quick smack and you ve caught yourself a wife.

Three weeks he had been in the forest, three weeks of starvation, and thirst. Two days into the forest Morgan had been killed. Fallen into a dark pit surrounded by thorns. Screaming in agony as he fell. Phillip had dreamed about it every night since.

Then finally he had broken through a wall of vines, and stumbled across the cursed castle. It had been so peaceful, at first he wasn t sure he was at the right place. It didn t seem like a place under a curse, but something had moved his feet forward. Something had drawn him in, and towards this room. Something had seemed to call to him.

He jerked his eyes open and looked down at her. Still sleeping, still so fragile.

Do not fail me.

I will not.

Once again he kissed her, holding his lips to hers. Then he waited, and watched, but once again all remained the same.

He wasn t sure how long he stayed there. He tried again only once more. Finally he stood up and strode towards the door.

It was better this way anyway, he thought to himself. Someday another Prince will hear the legend and come. Another Prince who could offer her more then he could. A Prince who would love her for who she was, not for the might of her kingdoms troops.

Yes, it was much better this way. He would leave her in peace. He glanced over his shoulder once more before turning and running back the way he had come.

He had failed his Father, his kingdom would probably fall, but this one was protected, and would remain so for a little while longer.


End file.
